


Trocken

by Mish_aa



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Inspired by House M.D., M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish_aa/pseuds/Mish_aa
Summary: Sie haben Glück mit dem Wetter. Die Sonne scheint war auf den Garten, das Gras und die Blumen strahlen hell und kräftig im Licht.Der Himmel ist grau, vereinzelt fallen ein paar Regentropfen gegen die Scheiben.Es ist ein besonderer Tag auf verschiedene Weisen.Des einen Freud / des anderen Leid.
Relationships: Duncan Keith/Brent Seabrook, Patrick Kane & Jonathan Toews, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Trocken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Diese Geschichte orientiert sich an echten Personen und Begebenheiten, ist aber komplett fiktiv. Ich möchte alle Leser einladen sich von der Realität zu entfernen und das hier getrennt zu betrachten. Nichts hiervon ist tatsächlich passiert und ich möchte nicht implizieren, dass diese Geschichte der Realität entspricht oder die genannten Personen beleidigen.

Sie haben Glück mit dem Wetter. Die Sonne scheint warm auf den Garten, das Gras und die Blumen strahlen hell und kräftig im Licht. Der Pavillon ist cremeweiß und sauber und sieht aus wie aus einem Film. Die Kinder rennen und toben barfuß umher, das Gras streift leicht ihre Schienbeine und Waden. Lachen und Gespräche wehen sanft im warmen Wind. Langsam, ohne Eile, kommen die Gäste herüber, die Stühle füllen sich. Eine Mutter klopft Dreck von der Hose ihres Sohnes und mahnt ihn, er lacht und räkelt sich aus ihren Armen. Sharpy schwingt seine Tochter auf seinen Schoß, als er sich niederlässt. Burr dreht sich in seinem Stuhl um und macht einen Witz, der ihn lachen lässt. Ein paar Meter weiter steht Q mit einigen anderen Teamkollegen zusammen, ins Gespräch vertieft. Shawsy hat Hossas Tochter entführt und spielt mit ihr Fangen.  
Seabs' und Duncs' Mütter halten sich an den Armen. Sie sind angespannt aber glücklich.  
Unter dem Pavillon steht er. Ab und an fällt ein Strahl auf ihn und die silberne, polierte Oberfläche reflektiert ihn, grell glitzernd.  
Duncs tritt vor, streift seinen Anzug glatt, perfekt passend liegt er an seinem Körper und macht sich bereit. Neben ihm steht sein Bruder, die Arme vor dem Körper und tritt nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Duncs scheint absolut ruhig, entspannt. Er hat keine Angst, er weiß was passieren wird und kein bisschen davon lässt ihn unsicher sein. Er hat lange genug gewartet.  
Und dann tritt er hervor. Alle erheben sich von ihren Stühlen. Seabs sieht wunderschön aus. Der perfekt geschneidert Anzug bringt seine Figur zur Geltung, seine breiten Schultern, seine starken Beine. Er grinst etwas verschmitzt, während der durch die Reihen schreitet. Sein Blick trifft Duncs und sein Atem stockt. Es passiert wirklich. Euphorie und Adrenalin und Begeisterung schießen durch seinen Köper und er kann nicht abhalten, dass sein Grinsen breiter wird, so breit, dass seine Wangen schmerzen. Ihm schießt durch den Kopf wie alle immer wieder sagen, dass es der beste Tag seines Leben sein soll und dass er immer dachte, das wäre unrealistisch. Er versteht es jetzt.

Es ist Seabs' Cup Tag. Das Wetter ist wundervoll. Alle wichtigen Menschen in ihrem Leben sind versammelt. Und Duncan wird Brent heiraten. 

_Der Himmel ist grau, vereinzelt fallen ein paar Regentropfen gegen die Scheiben. Patrick beobachtet eine, wie sie vom Fahrtwind getrieben das Fenster entlang gleitet. Das Radio ist aus. Patrick lehnt seine Stirn an die Scheibe, seine Haut ist warm und ein leichter Schweißfilm macht die Oberfläche glitschig. Patricks Hände zittern kaum merklich in seinem Schoß, er fühlt sich schwach und etwas in seiner Brust ist so leer, dass es schmerzt. Jonny blickt ihn kurz von der Seite an, bevor er sich zurück auf die Straße konzentriert. Die Strecke ist von Bäumen an der Seite gesäumt. Die Straße ist leer. Jonny fragt sich, ob die Zeremonie schon begonnen hat, als er den Wagen an der Straßenseite zum stehen bringt._

Seabs hält Duncs' Hände und schaut ihm tief in die Augen. Er nimmt den schlichten Ring vom Kissen, das sein Bruder ihm hinhält und streift ihn vorsichtig über Seabs' Ringfinger. Er ist silber, wie der Stanley Cup neben ihnen. Sharpy schaut zu, von seinem Stuhl aus. Seine Lippen bringen ein halbes Lächeln zu Stande, aber sein Herz ist schwer.

_Patricks müde Augen schauen Jonny sicher an, während er seine Uhr vom Handgelenk nimmt. Jonny weiß, dass Pat nur auf Reserve, auf Autopilot funktioniert, aber er schaut ihm in die Augen und ja, Pat ist fertig, aber sicher. Bestimmt. Er nimmt seinen Geldbeutel heraus und legt ihn neben seine Uhr auf Jonnys Handfläche._

Duncs schaut zu Seabs und nickt. Er hat sein warmes Lächeln auf den Gesicht, das von innen kommt. Es ist das Lächeln für verschlafene Frühstücke und gemeinsame Sonnenuntergänge. Still und kostbar und nur für Seabs, für immer. Seabs liebt ihn so sehr. 

_Patrick richtet sich auf, streckt seinen Rücken durch und schaut Jonny an. Eine Windböe streift um sie und lässt Jonnys Mantel leicht im Wind wehen. Patrick hat tausend Dinge zu sagen, die er nicht sagen kann. Er muss nicht. Jonny blickt zurück und sie wissen es beide. Keiner versucht zu lächeln, eine andere Stimmung aufkommen zu lassen. Es ist nicht angebracht. Das hier ist schwer und gravierend, ein Neuanfang, ein Wendepunkt. Patrick kann nicht anders als zu denken, es ist das Ende der Welt. Egal was passiert, nichts wird sein wie zuvor. Es ist besser so. Es war schon lange nicht mehr gut. Aber es macht ihm Angst. Jonnys ist hier. Jonny ist immer hier, aber Patrick schafft es nicht, sich zu sagen, dass alles gut wird. Jonny auch nicht._

Duncs lehnt sich nach vorne und küsst Seabs auf den Mund, warm und firm und perfekt. Seabs muss vor Freude lachen und umschlingt seinen Ehemann mit beiden Armen, drückt ihn fest an sich. 

_Patrick tritt an Jonny vorbei, ihre Schultern streifen sich nicht und Jonny denkt, dass sich das falsch anfühlt._

Hand in Hand laufen sie durch die Stuhlreihen zurück, die Gäste klatschen und jubeln. Sharpy schluckt seine Tränen herunter. Es ist nicht richtig. So sollte es nicht sein. Er sieht wie glücklich sie sind und er freut sich so sehr für seine Freunde. Und er fragt sich, warum die Welt so unfair ist.

_Jonny schaut ihm nach, wie er alleine, so klein, zu dem großen, alten Haus tritt. Am Eingang warten Pfleger in Krankenhauskleidung. Patrick erklimmt die Stufen. Hinter der Tür, halb im Schatten, steht jemand in einem Anzug, der Patrick empfängt. Er dreht sich zum letzten Mal um. Jonny steht neben seinem Auto, alleine mit wehenden Mantel. Er blickt zu Patrick. Keiner winkt. Keiner nickt. Sie schauen sich nur an. Patrick will nicht weg schauen, aber es ist Zeit. Er hat lange genug gewartet. Er dreht sich um und tritt ein. Die Tür fällt hinter ihm zu._

_Es ist Seabs' Cup Tag. Das Wetter ist grau. Sie sind zu zweit auf einer leeren Straße, Kaner und Tazer, zusammen wie immer. Und Jonny fährt Patrick zu einer Entzugsklinik._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von dem Staffelfinale der 5. Staffel der Serie "House"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cT62cbL-_r4


End file.
